The Bachelorette
by Kittenrobforever
Summary: Kitten visits Titans Tower and offers the Titans the chance of a lifetime: spend one month trying to win her over and she picks one of them to be her boy... or girl. Please review and flame!
1. Chapter 1

The Bachelorette

Written by **_Kittenrobforever_**!

Yo wassup! This is something I've wanted to see for a while, so like it or love it, it's coming! Long live Kitten/Robin, and death to Robin/Starfire!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At her home in Jump City, Kitten paced back and forth trying to think about what she should do. She just broke up with her boyfriend Fang, so she needed someone new, but who? "Hmm, I could use Robbie-poo, but then there are so many others in that tower alone. What to do… what to do…" Then, she came up with a dastardly idea. Reaching into her desk drawer she took out a tube of lipstick and smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At Titan's Tower, the Teen Titans were sitting back after a long day of… well, nothing at all! But still, it was a perfect day to do nothing, and no one knew it more than Beast Boy. "Dudes, this is the life!" he said while stretching. "Oh, yes, Beast Boy! I am more than enjoying the doing of nothing," Starfire added. "You got that right!" Cyborg said, "Nothin' beats a life of crime-fightin' like some R&R!" "Whatever," Raven said as she continued to read. "Titans," Robin said, "… I think maybe we should do nothing more often. It's pretty… cool," he said lacking a better word. Their relaxation ended abruptly with a high-pitched voice over a loudspeaker: "_Oh, Titans!_" Robin cringed at the sound, and the others groaned at hearing it. "Where is that clorbag among clorbags?" Starfire growled. "Dunno! She sounds close, though!" "Try right in the tower, metal-head!" Kitten said over the loudspeaker. "If you guys can find me, then maybe I'll go, _but maybe not_," she said playfully. "Cute," Raven said sarcastically. "Titans," Robin said, "…Split up!" They all did so except for Starfire, who flew to Robin's side. "Robin, I do not wish to separate from you or else that vile creature shall—" "Star," Robin cut her off, "…I understand, but we need to split up to find her better. I promise she won't get close to me." Starfire smiled, "Not even a _forglad_?" "Not even," Robin returned the smirk, and then separated from Star to find the intruder.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cyborg moved through the hallways of the tower, searching them in vain for any trace of the weirdo blond. "Come on, kitty. Come out with your paws up. _Man, that's lame!_ Even for me!" Cyborg continued going through the halls looking for any sign of Kitten, but he was suddenly ambushed from behind by several spider-like creatures that sprayed him with webbing and dragged him into the bathroom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the basement of Titan's Tower, a green rat zipped across the floor and poked through all the nooks and crannies of the room. Jumping around from crate to crate, he searched for Kitten but found no trace of her. Changing back to his human self, BB wiped his brow and said, "Boy, finding that chick is so not gonna be easy." "What better to catch a rat than a cat?" a voice said from behind. Beast boy could barely turn around before his face was grabbed and pulled forward.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A dark, shadowy mass floated down from the ceiling and materialized as Raven. "Couldn't she have picked some other tower to break into?" Raven moaned as she continued to look around. As she rounded the corner, she jumped at seeing the door to he room wide open. "Beast Boy, if you're looking at my diary again…" she murmured as she ran in. What she saw made her gasp: her books were all in disarray and scattered about. Quickly going over to them she tried to pick them up when she suddenly stopped and said, "Wait… could this be—" "_A trap,_" a voice said from behind. Raven turned around in time to see something lunge at her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Robin tiptoed past some equipment in the training room as he tried hard to find Kitten without getting what he feared the most and what would drive Starfire to murder. "Where are you, Kitten? Come out, come out wherever you are," he said. A rattle made him jump and turn around with his disk-like weapon at hand, but he saw no one there. Sighing, he put his weapon back in its holster. "Make no mistake, Kitten," he said, "…I'm one step ahead of you." "Oh, _really_, Robbie-poo?" Robin whirled around but couldn't avoid getting two hands to grab his face and yank him towards the voice's owner.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Starfire flew through the halls for any sign of the sinister Kitten, but no sign was given. "No matter what it takes, I will not let her get my Robin!" Starfire then gasped as she saw that Raven's room was wide open, something she never allowed. Peering inside, she saw nothing in there but a mess. "That _glimplork_ has attacked Raven! I must save her!" Flying away, she went down the hall and saw what appeared to be scuff marks leading to the bathroom. She was about to check it when a sound from further down the hall drew her attention. Making her way down further, she saw that the door to the basement was open, and all the lights were on. "Robin?" she called, but received no answer. Flying in, she looked around carefully for her friends but could see no one. "Oh, this is most vexing. I knew we should never have divided ourselves from each others' company. The door suddenly slammed and the lights went out. "I think you mean, 'split up'?" Starfire made a starbolt to try and see in the darkness. "What have you done with my friends, you fiend?" Kitten's voice echoed, "If you wanna see them, just come with me. I promise it's not so bad!" Starfire growled, "I will not let you steal Robin for yourself you clorbag!" "Oh, I'm not just here for Robin, honey," Kitten said, "…I came here for the best of the best!" Starfire was at a loss to understand what she meant, but then she heard several rustling sounds that came closer and closer. For reasons unknown, Starfire was becoming afraid, and as the sounds came closer, but the light from her starbolt was still not helping her, she felt her fear rising until two hands grabbed her face and pulled her forward. A loud sucking sound filled the room as well as pleasant moaning.

The door of the basement opened, and Kitten led Starfire out by the hand. "Right this way, Star. See, it's not so bad, is it?" Starfire had a red lipstick stain highlighting her wide smile. "Yes, Kitten, I love you too," she said dreamily. Kitten smiled too, "Glad to know it." Kitten led Starfire to the recreation room where Robin, Beast Boy and Raven were all standing with similar red marks on their happy mouths. Starfire stood next to them in the lineup while Kitten turned to face them. "Now all of you may be wondering why I'm here," Kitten said, "…Well, the truth is, a little while ago, me and Fang broke up. But that's in the past and I'm ready to move on. But the problem is that there's no good bachelors in the whole city… except for you four." Kitten gave them a wink, and they almost swooned, each and every one of them. "But since I can only have one, I am officially announcing as of right now…" She took out a small remote control and pressed a button. A banner suddenly unfurled and revealed the whole plan as Kitten read them, "_The Titan Bachelorette Competition!_" All of the Titans stared in wonder as Kitten continued, "All this month, each one of you will go through various events and test to determine your potential as prospective partner." Four jaws dropped as they heard, and Kitten went on, "In one hour, there will be a little entrance exam to see if you all qualify to enter the competition, so get ready. I'll be here waiting." Without another word, they all ran for their rooms to get ready.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The four Titans got ready as quickly as they could for the entrance exam; Beast Boy applied deodorant to every patch of hair on his body; Starfire showered and worked to make her hair as luxurious as she could; Raven used her best and cleanest version of her outfit and tried to make herself look less… creepy; and Robin cleansed himself with every hygienic product that existed in order to make himself the best he could be.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After an hour, the four Titans returned to the room where Kitten was waiting. "So, now that you're here, we can begin. As you know, I began this by coming here and laying one on each of you. But now, I want you to kiss me. It's your turn to wow me. And if I'm not impressed, you won't pass." The Titans looked at each other with contempt as they eagerly hoped to be the one to win her over. "Robbie-poo, you're first," she said. Robin smugly stepped up and kissed Kitten deeply on her silky lips. After he broke it, Kitten sighed happily, "Well, good job, Robbie-poo! You really know what you're doing!" He walked back to the others and gave them a, 'Oh-yeah-I-rule' look. "Beast Boy," Kitten said. Beast Boy walked up to her, placed his arm around her waist and dipped her while giving her strong kiss. He swirled his tongue in her mouth while she ran her fingers through his hair. After about twenty seconds, Beast Boy finished. "Ooh, very spicy, Beast Boy!" Beast Boy strutted back to the line. "Okay, your turn Starfire," Kitten said. Starfire happily flew over to Kitten and heaved her into a delicate but full kiss that lasted for about ten seconds. Starfire's cheeks were burning red from planting her lips onto Kitten's perfect ones. "Not bad at all, Star. Not bad at all," Kitten said. Star flew back to the line, and Kitten then said, "Okay, Rae, come and get it." Raven walked slowly, taking her time. She approached Kitten almost nonchalantly, then without warning grabbed her and pulled her into a lavish and lusty kiss. Raven moaned happily at the feel of Kitten's soft lips against hers, and Kitten was more than enjoying Raven's full, pillowy lips pressing on her own. After a full minute, Kitten was released and she fell limply to the ground. "Wow… excellent, Raven!" She smiled and returned to the line. Regaining her composure, Kitten said, "Well, congratulations to all of you! It looks like you all passed!" The Titans all cheered and high-fived each other, then resumed their competitive animosity. "Be ready for the events of the next month," Kitten then said, "…because at the end, I'll pick my new love for life! Good luck!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

If you hated this, it's your loss! But if you liked it or hated it, review because I get stronger from them! All of you vote for which Titan should be Kitten's, and the top three or two will be the winners of the next round in the next chapter. Reviews ahoy!


	2. Chapter 2

The Bachelorette, Episode 2: The First Date

Written By **Kittenrobforever**

Hey, hey, sorry for the delay, but I had a lot o' stuff to take care of, yo! Plus, I had to decide who to cut since no one voted on the girls. And in response to one comment, yes she didn't take Cyborg because his character and kitten's don't go together, even in fanfiction. He's too strong-willed even for her kiss, and robotic implants are such a turn-off! Review if you love these stories! Flames are encouraged, I eat them up for power!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cyborg woke up and found himself trapped in a closet and covered up in mutant moth webbing. He couldn't move any part of his body—the stuff was like a cocoon. "Stupid bugs! I oughta…" he mumbled, trying to use either his built-in buzz saw or sonic cannon, not realizing that both were gnawed away by the moths while he was out. "There's always plan B," he said calmly. "HELP! _HEEEEELLLPP! GET ME OUTTA HERE!_" His yelling did little good, as the other titans were too busy to help Cyborg out, or even hear him for that matter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kitten stood in the center of the main room of Titans Tower as the last Titan, Beast Boy, made it to the opening ceremony to the competition. He was dressed in his usual outfit as were the others, but he went to extra efforts to look more clean and groomed than the rest. Except for Robin; no one could match his cleanliness. "Okay," Kitten said, "Today we're all going to go on dates! You each have the whole day to take me to any place of your choice on an individual date and at the end of the week, I will make the cut, and one of you won't make the next round. Lots of luck to you all!" The four Titans gave each other the evil eye as the heard this, knowing that they would all do whatever it took to win Kitten and make it to the next round, and hopefully to the final round.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Robin went first. He took Kitten on a boat ride in tribute to their first date. The whole boat was rented for them alone, much to Kitten's delight. "Pretty slick, Robbie-poo," Kitten purred. "Nothing's too good for you," Robin said suavely. Robin stood up and extended his hand in an invitation to dance, and she happily took it. As they swayed to the music, Robin pointed to the band and they began playing the same song that was played during their first dance. "Oh, _Robbie-poo…_" Kitten said happily, "You remembered our song!" Robin smiled, "How could I not?" Kitten hugged him hard, and they danced happily to their song. Every now and then as she rested her head on Robin's shoulder, he took the opportunity to smell her perfect, golden hair. He sweated, the scent stirring so many emotions. After the song was over, Kitten whispered something into Robin's ear, and he grinned widely. The two ran quickly to the bathroom and shut the door behind them. They came out fifteen minutes later, and Robin's face was covered with red stains all over his lips, cheeks and forehead. His and Kitten's lips were swollen to the size of their fists. Suddenly, Kitten's watch beeped and she said, "Whoopsy! Sorry, Robbie-poo; looks like our time is up!" Robin looked like he was about to die, "Huh! B-But why!" Kitten sighed and said, "I really wish we could keep this up, but I need to continue! I have three other dates to go on!" Robin tried his best to convince her to change her mind, "Can't you just declare me the winner, Kitty-poo?" Kitten kissed Robin tenderly on the lips and said, "Sorry, no can do, Robbie-poo! That wouldn't be fair to the others, now would it?" Robin cursed the day he met the other Titans as he and Kitten had the boat docked and left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next up to bat was Beast Boy, and he knew just the place for their date—the amusement park. It was the same one he and Terra went to some time before, and it was the perfect setting for a romantic getaway. "So, Beast Boy, where do we go first?" Kitten said. Beast Boy scratched his head trying to think of the best way to start the date. Then, he snapped his fingers, "Come with me!" He dragged Kitten to a booth and asked her to pick out any stuffed animal and he would win it for her. She looked for the one she wanted, and she spotted a pink bear that looked like it would go perfectly with her outfit. "Get that one for me Beast Boy!" she begged while squeezing his arm. Beast Boy smiled and said, "Don't worry, babe; I'll get it!" Beast Boy turned into a small green monkey and jumped onto the booth. Picking up one ball after the other, he juggled them expertly and then threw them right on target. "And the man gets a bear!" the man behind the counter said as he handed the bear to Beast Boy, who in turn gave it to Kitten. The girl in turn glomped Beast Boy and kissed him hard on the lips. Beast Boy smiled happily with red lipstick marks on his mouth as hearts swirled around his dizzy and lovestruck head.

Beast Boy and Kitten next stopped to get one of the park's famous foot-long sausages with all the works. They each the same one at different ends, and they slowly ate it and came closer and closer together until their lips connected in a brief kiss. Beast Boy blushed at the touch, and Kitten eyed him seductively. "Let's do the Ferris wheel next, Beast Boy!" Kitten said. Beast Boy readily complied and got up, but Kitten stopped and whispered something in his ear. He smiled and said, "Anything for you, babe." Beast Boy changed into a green mink and crawled up to Kitten's shoulders and draped himself around her. Kitten strutted in her newest accessory all the way to the Ferris wheel. The two ended up kissing passionately all the way up and down. In the middle of one particularly good French kiss, Kitten's watch beeped, signaling the end of their date. "Sorry, Beastie-poo, but our time's up!" Beast Boy almost cried, "Oh man, really! That's stinks!" Kitten chuckled, "Don't be sad! I had a wonderful time, and you might have a chance at making the next round!" Beast Boy lightened up and said, "Really? Cool!" Kitten kissed him one last time before getting off the ride and going to her next date. Beast Boy watched her with longing in his eyes. "Dude," he said to himself, "Whoever gets her is gonna be one lucky duck!" He emphasized his statement by changing into a small green duck and quacking wildly before flying away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at Titans Tower, Starfire was busily cooking up a storm in the kitchen while Kitten sat down at the counter waiting for her meal. Starfire wiped her tired brow and said to herself, "Work with all your might! You must focus and concentrate all your culinary skills for this event or all is lost!" Soon, she finished cooking, and called out to Kitten, "Fear not, for the meal is ready!" Kitten sat up straight and said, "Good, 'cause I'm starving!" Starfire came over with a large tray of various—not to mention strange-looking—dishes, all looking like something made in a kindergarten art class. "I recommend that you first sample the smoked _glorg_!" Kitten looked uneasy to the extreme and dreaded putting any of these weird things in her mouth. But, wanting to make the most of this time with Starfire, Kitten took a piece of the _glorg_ and put it in her mouth. She was surprised by how good it tasted! Within seconds it was gone. "So…" Kitten said, "What else does the chef recommend?" Starfire smiled happily and said, "Roasted _gorka_ _roaches_?"

After the meal was finished, Kitten stood up and took out her lipstick and slowly applied it to her lips. Starfire watched with anticipation, hoping to steal a kiss from the blond goddess. Kitten finished and put the lipstick away, then without hesitation grabbed Starfire's head, showering her with kisses. Starfire and Kitten held each other on their arms as they made out, and Kitten covered Starfire's face with red lip marks. After a good long period of non-stop kissing, Kitten's watch beeped. "Sorry, people to see, Star!" Starfire slumped sadly at the news, "I shall miss you, my precious cat-girl!" Kitten blew Star a kiss as she left for her last date.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kitten and Raven walked out to the middle of a vacant field outside of the city. They stopped directly in the middle, and Kitten crossed her arms. "So, Rae…" she said, "What do you have planned for our date? Do you think you'll top the others?" Raven turned to her and said, "I don't think… I know I will. Look up." Kitten looked up and saw all the glimmering stars one normally wouldn't see in the city. She sighed disappointedly, "Oh, Raven, I would've thought you'd have something better than stargazing!" Raven smirked, "I do." Raising her arms, the two girls were engulfed in dark energy and transported high into the sky. The bubble they were in became transparent, revealing the passing heavens to Kitten, who watched with awe. Shooting stars, comets, and galaxies all swirled and twinkled as Kitten watched with amazement. "Wow…" Kitten said. Raven stood next to her and smiled, "Exactly."

After returning to the ground, Kitten and Raven sat on the grass and talked. Kitten took out some of her lipstick and applied it. "Tell me, Rae…" she asked Raven, "How come you don't wear any makeup?" Raven looked shy and said, "I just don't think I'd look good with any on." Kitten shook her head and said, "You _are_ a natural beauty, Raven. But I think some makeup would do you some good. Fishing through her purse, Kitten took out a tube of dark purple lipstick. "Let's try this," she said before applying it to Raven's full, pouty lips. After she was done, Kitten said, "Oh yeah, that looks good, Rae! You look _real _good!" Raven smiled and pounced on Kitten, planting a forceful kiss on her red lips. The two rolled around, smearing their lipstick all over each other. Raven loved Kitten's silky touch on her mouth, and would do anything to win her heart. Kitten was relishing kissing Raven far more than Raven did kissing her, loving the feel of her full, pillowy lips against her own. Kitten ran her hand up Raven's leg and patted her butt playfully, and Raven chuckled in delight. A beeping sound from Kitten's watch made the two groan disappointedly, both wishing that they could've kissed longer. Fixing her hair, Kitten said, "Come on, Rae. It's time to go home." The words sank deeply into Raven's heart, and she gloomily floated back to the tower.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A week later, all four of the Titans stood at attention with faces red with lipstick stains. None of them were willing to wipe away any trace of the wonderful Kitten's lips from their faces. "Okay, everyone," Kitten said, "It's time to make the first cut. Before I do, however, I want you all to know that I enjoyed each of our dates, and that they were all special in their own way. But life's about choices, so one must go." Taking a rose from a nearby table, she said, "Whoever gets this rose will not make it to the next round, but it will give them something to remember our good times with. And to that person who gets this rose, I wish that they find a good boyfriend or girlfriend." Taking a deep breath, Kitten walked over to the group and gave the rose to… Starfire. The redheaded alien stood in shock and couldn't begin to imagine what she did wrong. Without another word, she ran out of the room, unable to fly because of her sorrow. The other three did mental somersaults as they realized that they would survive to enter the next round. "I feel bad for Star," she said, "But this is how it is. Best of luck to all in the next round!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vote for who gets cut next time! Comments will keep me going, and flames will make me go faster!


End file.
